Harry Potter and the Winged Crusader
by Monsieur Potter
Summary: This story starts just before JK finishes hers. In the final battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort doesn't die. With Harry unable to kill Voldemort, what repercussions could it have on the magical community?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - My story starts in the middle of the final fight at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it. If there is enough interest, i'll carry on with the story.

I'm also looking for a skilled writer help me bring out the best of my ideas if anyone is keen.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help" Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

* * *

Voldemort said nothing as he continued to circle Harry.

Harry sensed that behind those snake-like eyes, his enemy was wary. For Voldemort, the man who had gone further than anyone in his pursuit of immortality, through the darkest of magic, had just watched Harry seemingly return from the dead.

It may have appeared that way for those standing around the walls of the great hall too. Harry, however, knew better. In the hours that passed since Harry had presented himself in the forbidden forest, he had come to understand what had happened between him and Voldemort in the clearing. And crucially, as to why he felt no pain when Voldemort tortured him with the most powerful wand in existence.

"Your Horcruxes have all been destroyed Tom. It's just me and you now." stated Harry simply. "You know what the prophecy said. One of us must die""

The gasps of those lining the great hall could be heard echoing though the school grounds. There had been many rumors suggesting Harry Potter was the chosen one, but few had known for sure. As Harry glanced towards his friends, his family, he saw Ginny mournfully watching him, her eyes glossy with tears. Harry longed to hold her in his arms once more.

"One of us?" spat Voldemort, jerking Harrys attention back to those red snake like eyes. "You think that you have chance against me? The greatest wizard to have ever lived!"

"Come on Tom, we both know you feared Dumbledore?" quipped Harry.

More gasps echoed around the great hall. Harry wasn't just facing Voldemort, he was taunting him.

"Dumbledore!" screamed Voldemort. "That fool was killed on my command. Your mudblood mother and treacherous father were killed by my wand. Your beloved godfather...DEAD. I've killed everyone you've ever loved"

"I know. But they're still here, watching us from above. When the time is right, i'll see them again"

"If that's the case, Potter, you won't mind losing one more" jeered Voldemort.

Before Harry could react, Voldemort used a summoning charm to bring Hermione before him. His wand pointing directly at her chest.

The screams of "NO!" "STOP!" rang through the room as Ron desperately lunged forward, his long legs quickly covering the ground between him and Hermione. With a simple flick of Voldemort's wand, he had Ron frozen still, unable to move and unable to help.

"DON'T" called Harry. His voice strained with his fear for Hermione, his dearest friend. "Please don't"

"Harry," chuckled Voldemort, as he allowed his smug snake-like smile to grow. "Why the change of heart? You'll see her again soon. Isn't that what you just told us?"

"Please. This is between me and you. You know that"

"Throw me your wand, Harry"

"NO," screamed Hermione, her voice desperate. "Harry, you can't. You're the only one who can end this"

Harry hesitated a moment too long. Voldemort's lips parted.

"CRUCIO"

Hermione writhed through the air, thrashing and howling in pain. In the silent hall, her screams echoed off the walls like thunder in the night sky. Ron was unable to move, but his hollow eyes told the story of a thousand words. He was feeling Hermione's pain almost as strongly as she did.

Harry didn't dare make a move. He knew that If he raised his wand towards Voldemort, he could send a flash of green light towards Hermione in the blink of an eye.

"OK, OK, Stop!" wailed Harry in utter despair as Voldemort turned slightly to face him. His wand still aiming at Hermione, but no longer cursing her.

Harry bent down to place his wand on the floor. He heard Hermione's whimpered protests and more from those watching. Harry knew what was at stake here, but he wasn't prepared to lose his best friend.

Voldemort swiveled on the spot and moving his wand away from Hermione, who struggled to support herself now she was no longer held in place by the summoning charm.

"Harry Potter. This will hurt" said Voldemort. Those who knew Harry well would have seen a flicker of doubt flash through his green eyes. Harry had been confident that Voldemort's spell would fail like it had in the clearing, but if it didn't, with Harry defenseless, it was all over.

"CRU-"

"NO" screamed Ginny, pushing her way through to protect Harry, the only boy she had ever truly loved. "I won't let.."

Voldemort, with another simple flick of his wand, had Ginny frozen mid stride and mid sentence.

"Ah, Ginny Weasley, I do believe you once considered me a friend? Well, the least i can do is give you a front row seat for this" said Voldemort as he turned to focus on Harry again, raising his wand, his rage and hatred throbbing through his snake like features.

"CRUCIO" spat Voldemort

The seconds that passed seemed to go in slow motion for Harry. He looked around the room at all those who had come to depend on him. Almost all had tears rolling down their cheeks, while others were standing there in shock with their mouths wide open, the sounds of their screams stifled by their covering hands.

The curse struck Harry square in the chest. And then, nothing. It took a few moments for people to realise what had just occurred. Everyone watching had expected Harry to crash to the floor with the force of an avalanche, but, Harry just stood there. Voldemort's spell had failed.

The silence within the great hall was deafening. Those lining the walls were stunned and if Harry hand't known better, he would have thought they had all been magically frozen still.

Voldemort's air of arrogance left him for the first time, his face now tense with fear. He raised his wand again, mustering all the hatred and venom he could.

"CRUCIO"

"CRUCIO"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" screamed Voldemort, having seen two more curses have no impact. The burst of light shot across the room and smashed into Harry at full force. But, instead of seeing the light fade from Harry's eyes, as Voldemort had witnessed a thousand times, Harry continued to stand where he was, his eyes fixated on his enemy.

"It's over, Tom" said Harry gently as he moved to get his wand.

"DON'T" shouted Voldemort, who turned on the spot to face Hermione. He raised his wand and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA"

"NO" shouted Harry. He instinctively raised his hands as if to pull his best friend to safety, but the gap was to wide.

What Harry saw next, shocked him as much as everyone else. The green orb of light stopped in front of Hermione, hovering at head height just a foot away from her. Harry could feel it's energy pulsating through his body.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted again.

Two more orbs of light shot towards Hermione, and once more they both stopped just short of her. Harry, just as he could with the first orb, felt them pulsating through his body. He didn't understand why, but it felt like the three balls of light were part of him.

Harry, focussing on the pulsating energy, concentrated on moving the orbs of energy away from Hermione. He heard gasps from around him as the three lights slowly moved back towards Voldemort. It may have looked spectacular, but Harry found he could do it at ease. Growing in confidence, Harry sent the orbs at pace towards Voldemort, who stood there motionless in shock. But, instead of striking him with the deadly energy, he placed each orb in a triangle around his neck, trapping Voldemort where he stood.

Outwardly Harry looked calm and collected. Inwardly, he was struggling to control his desire for to strike Voldemort down where he stood, god knows he deserved it. However, there was a tiny part of Harry that knew he could never kill someone unless he had no other choice, despite how much he wanted to. Harry thought back to Dumbledore once telling him that although he and Voldemort had much in common, it was Harry's choices that made them different.

"It's over, Tom" said Harry again. "It's time to pay for you crimes"

"No, it's not" muttered Voldemort through gritted teeth. "Servus" called Voldemort and with a deafening pop, a house elf appeared by Voldemort's side, placed his hand on his masters leg, and the pair disappeared with another deafening pop.

There was a chorus of cheers from a number of spectators. Harry, however, was both fearful and angry at himself for being stupid enough to let Voldemort escape. He had thought Voldemort would be unable to disapparate as he was within the Hogwarts grounds, but hadn't anticipated him using elven magic. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"This isn't the time for celebration" barked Harry. "Everyone needs to stay on guard, he could return at any moment. Make sure you don't go anywhere alone. Move in two's or more". Harry was talking to witches and wizards more than double his age... but everyone listened.

Harry then turned to face his two best friends. Ron had moved to comfort Hermione, his long arms draped over her shoulder, but both were still stood there in shock at what they had seen Harry do.

"I need to speak with you both. Will you come with me?" said Harry softly.

"Of course, Harry" replied Hermione. She moved forward gingerly, still struggling with the pain that Voldemort had inflicted on her.

"Good. Give me a second" said Harry as he turned to speak to Professor McGonagall, although everyone one in the room was already listening to him. "Professor, please will you look after things down here, i need to take a few minutes"

"Of course, Harry"

"Oh, and Professor, please can we use your office"

"Of course you can. The Gargoyle will let you in," stated Professor McGonagall. "Harry, thank you, for everything"

"It's not over yet, Professor"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry. HOW DID YOU DO THAT? You were immune to Voldermorts curses" shouted Ron excitedly as they made there way to the Headmasters office.

"I wasn't."

"But..

"I'll explain later" replied Harry softly before falling silent again. Ron didn't need to be told twice.

As Harry's climbed the last few steps to the headmasters' office; his knees buckled a little as the strains of the nights events began to wear on him. He hauled himself up the last few steps with the hand rail, took a few paces towards the closest chair and crashed into it.

The walk from the great hall hadn't been kind on Harry. Anchored by his friends, Ron and Hermione, the three of them walked in a soft silence, broken only by the occasional squeaky floorboard. The silence had afforded Harry time to contemplate the evening's events, and every time he replayed the ending, he came to the same conclusion. He'd failed.

"Harry" said Hermione softly, as she knelt down beside her oldest friend. "What's wrong?"

Harry said nothing as looked up at Hermione.

"Harry, please?" whispered Hermione

"Hermione, what was I thinking? I could have ended it. I could have hit him with the killing curse, three times over. Instead, I was too weak to do what was necessary. How could i be so stupid?"

"Harry, don't ever again suggest you're weak for valuing human life, no matter how despicable that life may have been" said Hermione

"Don't you get it?" said Harry, looking at his hands clasped in front of him. "Anyone he hurts, or kills, from here onward is my fault. Their blood will be on my hands." said Harry, his voice almost turning to a sob.

"Harry, no, how can you possibly –"

"Right" said Harry, wanting to change the subject before Hermione could continue. Harry's attention turned to the portrait hanging directly behind the headmasters' chair. "Professor Dumbledore, are you there? Sir?"

"Yes Harry, I'm here, my dear boy. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but alas, I no longer possess the ability to leave the room." said Dumbledore softly. "Harry, I must tell you how proud I am of you. I may have only overheard part of what happened tonight, but it's enough to understand that you continue to be the most remarkable young man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Well, it doesn't feel like that right now, Sir" replied Harry. "Anyway, we need to speak to you, but privately if that's possible?"

A few more of the portraits had stirred at this comment. Harry could hear coughing, spluttering and comments of general unhappiness at this question. Clearly, the headmasters of old felt they should be privy to any information Harry wanted to share.

"Of course." replied Dumbledore quickly. "You may use the fireplace behind you. There is powder on the mantelpiece. The address is doe cottage; it's where my second portrait is hung. It was Severus' home."

"SNAPE" shouted Ron. "THE GREASY –"

"Ron, please." replied Harry. "There's a lot we need to talk about"

Ron fell silent whilst his cheeks quickly turned to a colour that complimented his Weasley hair!

"Professor," said Harry softly. "You said it **was** Severus' house. How did you know?"

"I observed you earlier tonight, Harry, using the Pensieve." said Dumbledore very quietly. "It had been intended that i would assist Professor Snape when the time came to inform you of certain matters. For you to be using the Pensieve alone could, regretfully, mean only one thing"

"I'm sorry, Sir" replied Harry mournfully, looking into his mentors tearful eyes.

After a few moments, Harry turned, walked behind the headmasters desk and threw a small handful of floo powder into the empty fireplace, which immediately burst into emerald-green flame.

Harry instructed his two friends to give him a minute to make sure the cottage was clear of danger, and then to follow him through. Harry stepped into the bright flame and, remembering how he once accidentally ended up in knockturn alley, very clearly said "Doe Cottage".

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, shook of the dust from his clothes, and walked into the centre of the room. Harry looked around the room in astonishment. It was the last place that he would have expected Professor Snape to call home. The room was bright and colourful with what Harry would call a feminine touch. A far cry from the dungeons that Professor Snape was used to.

The empty fireplace again burst into emerald-green flame, causing Harry to stumble backwards, staring at the petite witch spinning inside the grate. Hermione gracefully stepped inside the room, shortly followed by Ron.

Before anyone had time say anything, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice coming from behind him. He turned on the spot to face his mentor, and friend, but before he got there something else had caught his attention. On far wall, to the left of Dumbledore's frame was another painting, one of his mother, Lily Potter. He felt a delicate hand grip his shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze.

"Harry, my dear boy." called Dumbledore."Why don't you start. I have a feeling others will need you before the day is over".

"Yes, Sir." replied Harry hoarsely, as he turned to speak to Ron and Hermione. "You two might want to take a seat, this could take a while."

Harry started by giving Dumbledore a brief summary of the last year, mainly how they had found and destroyed the Horcruxes. He then painstakingly recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and his trip to the forest clearing. For the most part, Ron and Hermione stood silently, mouths wide open, unable to express all their shock and amazement. But, when Hermione heard how Harry had tried to sacrifice himself, she lunged forward to embrace him and sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder.

Then, Harry recounted his encounter with Dumbledore at Kings Cross Station. This time it was his mentors turn to be lost in shock and amazement. The Dumbledore in the picture frame didn't have any memories of their encounter. It was the first time Harry could remember the former headmaster being at a loss for words.

Finally, he started talking them through his fight with Voldemort. When Harry explained how he had surrendered his want, Hermione interrupted;

"Harry," she said. "Surrendering your wand was a big risk to take, wasn't it? At the time you couldn't have been certain that you were the Elder Wands master."

"I didn't really have a choice, Hermione" replied Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "Voldemort had his wand on you, so i had to surrender mine. After that, i was just hoping i was right."

Hermione made no attempt to reply, instead, her response was to again embrace Harry in a tight hug. Harry looked over her shoulder to his best friend, who nodded and gave Harry a weary smile as he contemplated what might have been.

"It was an courageous thing to do, my boy." said Dumbledore, who had quickly recovered from his shock. "Harry, I agree with your conclusion. I believe you were protected from Voldemort's spells as a result of being the Elder Wands master. Although, i don't think this would happen under normal circumstances. If i were a betting man, i would say the power of the Elder Wand was enough to render the spells harmless, in order to protect its master. However, it's unlikely that any other wand would have been able to do this. You obviously need to test this theory, i'd suggest using less dangerous spells, of course"

"Yes, Sir"

"Is there anyway that Voldemort could find out that you're the rightful master of the Elder Wand?"

"No, it's only the four of us that know about it"

"Good. It's a rather large advantage to know that even if you're caught unaware, Voldemort can do you no harm while he continues to use the Elder Wand."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, why don't you tell me how Voldemort escaped?"

Harry nodded again, remembering he hadn't finished telling Dumbledore about the stand off before Hermione had interrupted him earlier. He continued to explain how Voldemort had fired multiple killing curses, but Harry had been able to control the curses and used them to trap Voldemort before he used a House Elf to escape.

"Remarkable. Even in my, if I say so myself, unrivaled experience of magic, i have never heard of anything like this. How did you know to control them?"

"Well, the spells stopped without me really thinking about it. The lights were just hovering in front of Hermione, but then i realised i could feel them, almost like they were part of me, so i tried to move them around" said Harry casually, shrugging as he finished speaking.

"Remarkable" whispered Dumbledore again. "Even being the Elder Wands master shouldn't have... I wonder...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches."

"The prophecy, Sir?" said Harry. "I thought that my power was my ability to love?"

"Yes, as did I. I think it still is, at least in part. Prophecies are always easier to understand in hindsight. Tell me Harry, if you didn't have that extraordinary amount of love running through your veins, would you have tried to sacrifice yourself tonight to protect your friends?"

"I guess not"

"Exactly. That love led to you presenting yourself before Voldemort, who then in turn destroyed the final part of his soul. It's possible that, for all the years you have been carrying the Horcrux, it had been stopping you from accessing your strongest magic."

"But, Sir." Hermione interjected. "Harry is a strong wizard".

"Precisely, my dear" replied Dumbledore. "Can you imagine his potential now he is free of the Horcrux?"

Hermione simply nodded. Harry stood there silently, his eyes widening in shock, trying to understand the implications of what Dumbledore was telling them.

"Anyway, i have much to contemplate and for the time being, i think it's best if you now return to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore. "The others will certainly need you there. Once you have things in order, please return here as soon as possible. Harry, we need to explore, and train, your new found skills. You can obviously tell no one of what we have discussed here, but i think we can rely on Professor McGonagall to assist us in your training. She is after all, one of Hogwarts finest teachers and a most powerful witch"

"Yes, Sir" called the three young adults simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

The visit to Doe Cottage had been a successful one, Harry thought as he and his friends made their way through the corridors back towards the great hall. The castle was covered in battle scars. The corridors littered with fallen stone, broken floorboards and shattered windows.

As Harry passed a large hole in the castle wall, probably the result of the tussle between Grawp and one of Voldemort's giants, he paused to look out over the Hogwarts grounds. The battle scars weren't just inside the castle, they were visible everywhere; Hagrid's hut lay burnt to the ground, casualties were still scattered in front of the castle and parts of the forbidden forrest looked to have been trampled down. In fact, the only tree within the grounds that seemed to have survived completely intact was the Whomping Willow, still proudly guarding the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"I can't believe what he did for us all," said Harry remorsefully.

"I feel disgusted with myself.. The things i said about him." said Ron solemnly, already knowing who Harry was referring to. "I never thought..."

"None of us did," replied Hermione, without looking at either of them. "But we can tell everyone about what he's done and clear..."

"We can't," interrupted Harry.

"Harry?" said Hermione, her voice strained with emotion. "We have to tell people."

"I know. But not yet," said Harry remorsefully. "Not until Voldemort's dead."

They fell silent again. Harry wanted to tell everyone about the sacrifices Snape had made for them all, but he also knew they couldn't risk Voldemort knowing... What if Voldemort was able to figure out that Harry was the Elder wands master?... What if Snape had family out there that would be put in danger?... Anyway, Professor Snape would have understood, he'd dedicated over 20 years of his life to keeping secrets of some sort. It wasn't fair, but then nothing about this whole war had been fair, something Harry knew better than most.

In the Great Hall, the casualties had been laid out carefully along the far wall, resting under the four banners of the Hogwarts houses. There were 41 dead in total, with Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Remus and Tonks among them. Flowers had already been placed at the feet of every victim.

As Harry entered the room his stomach tightened as he saw the Weasley family gathered around Fred, with Molly and Ginny still embracing each other, their eyes swollen and red.

They didn't deserve this. No one did.

Harry knew Remus and Tonks would be there somewhere, lying along the far wall, but he didn't seek them out. He still had things to do before the night ends, and besides, breaking down if front of everyone wasn't a good idea. They were looking to him for leadership.

"Harry!" called Professor McGonagall from behind him.

"Yes, Professor?" replied Harry

"Do you have a second?"

"Of course, I need to speak to you anyway"

"Well that will have to wait for now, Kingsly has asked if he can have a moment of your time. We can use the anteroom for some privacy"

"Sure, give me a minute" replied Harry as he turned to face his best friend. "Ron, why don't you go and be with your family? Hermione and I can take care of this and fill you in later."

Ron nodded. Harry could see the pain in his friends eyes as he allowed himself time to process the evenings events, and the grave costs for the Weasley family. Costs that they would bear forever.

The small room next to the Great Hall was rarely used by students. Harry had only set foot in it a few times in his Hogwarts career, the most memorable being when his name had been taken from the Goblet of Fire. Things were simpler back then, he thought.

"Harry, Hermione, please sit down" said Kingsly softly, gesturing to the chairs opposite him.

"Yes, Sir" replied Harry, grateful for the opportunity to rest his legs. It had been a long day.

"Please, call me Kingsly".

Harry nodded.

"Firstly, I cannot tell you how grateful i am to you, and your friends, for what you've done tonight."

Harry again nodded.

"Harry, I've just been sworn in as Minster of Magic on a temporary basis. The Ministry remains in a state of emergency. We returned straight after Voldemort escaped to find the majority of his supporters had fled, although..."

"Kingsly" Harry interrupted. "How do we know whether all of his followers have fled? Or how many of those that remained are under the imperious curse?"

"We don't, not yet at least. I have requested that everyone volunteer for questioning under veritasium. The procedure starts tonight, and we will then investigate everyone who either fails the test or didn't volunteer. It's extreme, but unfortunately the only option we have. As for the imperious curse, we can't protect against that unfortunately, but given Voldemort had control of the ministry and no longer relied on operating in shadows, i doubt there will be many, if any at all."

"Ok," Harry replied. "Who is conducting the questioning process? It sounds like this is your one chance to ensure the Ministry is clean. There can't be any risk of the process being tampered with."

"Well, that's one of the reasons i'm here" said Kingsly, pausing before continuing. "I'd like you to conduct the questioning, Harry. You're known to be powerful enough to resist the imperious curse and no one will ever question your loyalties."

"I think i can manage that, Sir." Harry said.

"There's more. Harry, i'd also like to offer you the position of Deputy Minister of Magic"

"I wasn't aware there was such a role" Hermione interjected, her voice slightly louder than normal.

"There isn't. It would be the first of its kind. So, Harry, what do you say?"

"No. That's what he says" Hermione interrupted, again. "You of all people should know what Harry has been through, and should be conscious of what's best for Harry, rather than using him to promote your own agenda."

"I apologise if that's how it came across," replied Kingsly, firmly. "Hermione, the only agenda I have is to get our community back on its feet. That means having an effective Ministry and one that people can trust in. Harry playing a part in the Ministry will give people a confidence they haven't had in years. Please don't think i'm doing it for selfish reasons. I'm truly not."

Unlike Hermione, Harry wasn't shocked that Kingsly wanted to use him to benefit the Ministry. It made sense, and besides, Harry was sure he wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't think it was the best option all round.

"Kingsly," Harry responded after a moments thought. "I'm happy to conduct the interviews, but that's all. Voldemort is cornered, and if anything, that makes him more dangerous. I need to dedicate my time to finding him and ending this once and for all. I hope you understand my reasons."

"Joining the Ministry wouldn't mean you gave up on your mission. For a start, you'd have more resources to use"

"I know. But, honestly, I'd rather not have the distraction. I need to be solely focussed on Voldermort for now"

"Ok.. it's a shame, but i do understand." said Kingsly softly. "Please make your way to the Ministry for six this evening, it will be a long evening, but worth it."

The newly appointed Minister of Magic made his farewells and left the room through the floo network. Harry then turned to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," said Harry. "I have a favour to ask you. Professor Dumbledore thinks it's wise to start training whatever abilities i discovered this evening. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course i will, Harry" said Professor McGonagall. "Although, i'm not sure how much help i will be. What you displayed tonight was truly extraordinary magic."

"Well i relied on a bit of luck, and unfortunately, it's not all as impressive at it seems, but we don't know all that much right now. Professor Dumbledore has a few theories, so it's best to speak to him first. We used his second portrait for privacy. You're the only person i will be involving in this, Professor." said Harry, emphasising the last sentence.

"Very well. I obviously need to prioritise Hogwarts over the next few days and I would suggest you get some rest, I'm sure you need it. We can start on Monday, how does that sound?"

"I'm not sure how much rest i'll get, but Monday sounds great Professor. Thank you"

"No. Thank you, Harry"


End file.
